


Lazy Sundae

by DessArtem



Series: Broken Pieces [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, mention of a syringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessArtem/pseuds/DessArtem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good drags Bad to Bricksburg City for an ice cream.</p><p>(Standalone ish, takes place just before chapter 1 of Broken Pieces, references the end of The Laughing Spell slightly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundae

“I don’t see why you thought visiting the city was the best course of action for our day off. I’m sick to death of all these mindless drones,” Bad grumbled as he eyed the citizens walking past them. He was, of course, the only one walking down the city street who wasn’t smiling or waving at every single person he passed. Instead, he was glowering directly in front of him, decidedly not making eye contact from behind his mirrored aviators, arms stiffly at his sides. “We could be catching up on sleep, visiting our parents, taking up knitting…”

“We used to come here all the time,” Good said, switching out to untense their back and unclench their fists. Where Bad stamped, Good strolled, thumbs hooked casually on their belt. He left the sunglasses down, since it was bright and sunny out, a perfect day. Being their day off, they had dressed down in black pants, black boots, a long-sleeved blue v-neck, and grey gloves. Their greying auburn hair was swept neatly to the side and their head felt light without the usual sturdy helmet.

“ _Yeah, before the ice cream place was replaced by one of Octan’s,_ ” grumbled Bad, mentally pointing out the small shop they were approaching. It was one of many places in the little city square, including a laundromat, dentist office, hair salon, and other simple stores. The Octan logo was everywhere, of course, since it owned them all.

“ _I’m sure it’s fine. It’s just ice cream,_ ” Good answered, speaking in their head as he pulled the door open to the ice cream parlor. “Hi there!” he greeted the three bubbly teenage girls behind the counter. They were wearing matching blue-and-pink striped uniforms with little hats on their bouncy curls. Other than them, there was only one person in the shop, a bored-looking brunette who was sipping a milkshake. She jumped a bit at the sight of them and he caught a glimmer of recognition in her eye.

“ _Could be a Master Builder,_ ” said Bad. Good hmm’d as he feigned looking over the menu on the back wall, standing tactically between her and the door without being too obvious about it. There was also a fire exit at the back, of course, but she’d have to flip up a portion of the counter and get past the ice cream servers first, which would slow her down enough for them to easily capture her. She didn’t go for it, so clearly realized she was trapped.

“ _Possibly. She doesn’t look familiar. Either way, I’m still getting our friggin’ ice cream._ ” Good ordered their usual, neapolitan ice cream with everything on it. While the girls got into a frenzy of scooping and topping the sundae, he sidled over to the woman’s table, making a show of pulling out the seat across from her and sliding into it, leaning back casually. “Hi there,” he said with a wide grin, eyes narrowed a bit. He got a good look at her. She wasn’t familiar, true, but she did have the simple features of a citizen. From what he could see behind her large sunglasses, the lines of her tawny-brown face were smooth and soft, her nose and lips small and thin. Super generic. 

“Hello,” said the woman, straightening nervously and making a show of sipping her milkshake unphasedly. She watched him through her eyelashes as he waved dismissively at the ice cream girl after the teen placed their sundae in front of him. The teen giggled, blushed, and flitted away to gossip with her coworkers.

“Come here often?” He dug at the colorful dessert to separate the parts of the sundae that were his favorite, the almonds and candy, from the peanuts and fruit that Bad would enjoy in his turn.

“It’s a cute place,” she commented mildly, giving him no real information.

“Yes, I suppose. Nice and quiet, too.” They got there early for just that reason, since citizens were instructed to spend their weekend afternoons going to malls and other leisurely places, not mornings. “So, what is it you do for a living?” he asked, trying to guess from her outfit. She was a bit old to be a student, judging by the silver streaks in her hair, though she was dressed like one in a white tee-shirt and sweatpants, as well as the large pair of sunglasses. She wasn’t dressed for exercise, though, since she didn’t have a gym bag or anything like that.

The woman was giving him an odd look, as if he’d asked an obvious question, but then she shifted in her seat and pressed her napkin to her mouth. Still, he could see the corner of her lip curled up in a smile as she tried to hold back a chuckle. So, she must’ve been a Master Builder if him asking what she did was funny. Master Builders ran around creating havoc, and that was pretty much all they did.

She cleared her throat and looked at him again, changing her expression to look more haughty and offended, more like a woman who had been interrupted by a stranger than two enemies facing each other. “You first. You were the one to initiate this,” she added, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Fair enough,” he said with a smirk, figuring it would be more fun to play the game. If either of them revealed themselves yet, they would have to end the temporary truce. Bad was getting annoyed at him for conversing with the enemy, but frankly, he was sort of glad to be able to talk with someone other than his brother for once, even if it was a big fat dance until it was time to rumble. Besides, he was craving a good sundae. “I’m just your friendly neighborhood police officer!” he said in the bright, cheery way he did when he was interrogating. It was the way citizen police officers introduced themselves. There were Master Builders, older ones, who had been citizens who went and trained to get the magic and skill, and they tended to react positively when he did that. It was interesting to see the little flash of compliance in their eyes, even for just a moment.

The woman’s eyebrow just raised higher, and there was no flash in her eyes or change in her demeanor that suggested it had worked. In fact, she just seemed more confused. “Right... “ She chewed on her straw, face relaxing as she asked, “So, officer, aren’t you a bit out of uniform?” she asked a bit slyly, picking up the game again. Her eyes, in almost a sultry way, flicked down to his blue v-neck before returning to his face. 

“ _Ugh, this is ridiculous. This is almost worst than when you try to flirt with citizens,_ ” Bad grumbled. He was putting up with it, though, like he always did with whatever Good wanted. Also, honestly, he hadn’t really flirted with anyone in a long time, since there was no point and it just made Bad uncomfortable.

“ _So, you’re saying I should totally flirt back, right?_ ” he teased, mostly to get a rise out of him. It was one thing to flirt with people who might’ve once been a potential real date for the grumpy weirdo, but quite another to pretend to flirt with a Master Builder. Not that he was really planning on it, but…

“NO!” barked Bad, with enough force to allow himself to go along with the switch Good had initiated. “Er, that wasn’t meant for you,” he growled at the Master Builder, baring his teeth at her. She did react to this, by jolting back slightly and raising both eyebrows in surprise at his outburst. She recovered quickly, however, without a single flash of fear.

“Bit of inner turmoil going on there?” she muttered, but with much less snark than he expected. In fact, she even smiled slightly, in a far-off sort of way. Bad decided to ignore her in favor of excavating into his half of the sundae and licking ice cream and toppings off the spoon. Angrily. How he managed to do that, Good wasn’t sure.

The woman looked at her watch, then back at them. Master Builders, always impatient, even in the face of certain capture. “So, uh, how are things at your...job?” she asked awkwardly, frowning a bit at him.

“ _The heck am I supposed to say? This whole thing is ridiculous,_ ” Bad snapped. He could throw out action movie one-liners and pass around punny banter, but this?

“ _Oh, just make something up. Keep it simple, you know? We all know this is just to stall for time._ ”

“ _I didn’t even want to come here in the first place. This is all your fault._ ”

“ _Think of how impressed he will be when you bring in a Master Builder on your day off,_ ” Good suggested, emphasizing the “he.”

“You’re about to find out,” quipped Bad at the woman’s question about their job. He stood, ice cream forgotten, and grinned at her. “Playtime’s over, Master Builder.”

“Whatever you say,” she said, unphased. She shifted in her seat, but didn’t get up yet.

“It’s time to-GAGH!!” Two little metal taser clips shot forward from under the table and attached themselves to their shirt, giving them a harsh enough shock to cause them to switch back and forth rapidly. At the end of it, they wavered and fell, crashing onto the floor and barely missing hitting the table.

Alice stood, tugging on her taser gun to detach the clips from the Cops’ shirt. She hit a button and the wires retracted, resetting the gun in case she needed to use it again. She checked on the robot ice cream servers through the corner of her eye, but they were standing at attention behind the counter as usual. Level two service robots, a bit of personality but no coding for anything but their job. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” she said, touching the side of her sunglasses with her finger. “They didn’t even react to my scars, not to mention recognize me. I guess I can start using this thing to go out in public now.” She scowled, though. She was using the same mind control tech that was on the undercover robots all over the universe, the tech that tricked people into thinking they were humans. It was necessary this time, though. Granted, she realized, she could’ve just worn a dang mask and they still would’ve assumed Master Builder. Oh well.

“Ng…” groaned a Cop, starting to come to.

“Shh,” she said automatically, as if he were just waking up from a fitful sleep. “I have no idea how to deal with you weirdos in this situation. Best if you don’t know.” She crouched down, uncapping a syringe she’d hidden in her belt, and poked the end of it into their neck. “Now,” she said as the Cop stilled again, “let’s get that wrist rotating properly again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably honestly not exactly how it happened, but pretty darn close :p Either way, I just did it for fun so nyeh.
> 
> Also I'm having fun sort of exploring how Business set up his world. Obviously I don't think EVERYONE'S a robot, I'm just talking about the robots we see disguised as citizens, like Sheriff Not-a-Robot in the Old West. I doubt their "You don't realize I'm a robot" cloaking-y tech is the only form of mind control there is going on, but I kinda like the idea of them doing that to interact better with the humans to set an example or give a gentle nudge (see Nurse Scalpelbot in The Laughing Spell), as well as just generally spying in case the security cameras can't capture everything.
> 
> Also also I'm not sure why I started a robot tier system... I think it started with that flashback where the robot fails at bringing towels. The "personalities" you see in the robots in the movie are interesting, though I'm not entirely sure what they're for. Might have to do with level of autonomy, so Business and Bad don't have to babysit them all the time. So basically they're Sims XD


End file.
